habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 157
"I know my death comes. But I will NOT take it myself." ― In response to numerous Rabbits committing suicide in The Hidden Ones chat. Rabbit #157 (username Cecil) was a member of the English Lop division in Tournament Two. He was known for concealing his face beneath a hood, goggles and a balaclava whenever he appeared on camera. He was one of four Rabbits to be targeted by the Slender Man, leading to his abduction and temporary disappearance. He was believed to have been responsible for the disappearance of Rabbit #123. He was a finalist in the tournament. History Early Days #157 set himself apart before the tournament began by approaching HABIT and requesting an exception to the rule against wearing masks on camera. HABIT surprisingly honored the request, allowing #157 to preserve his anonymity behind a balaclava (though he joked that he did so because he didn't want to subject the Rabbits to #157's hideous face). #157 was one of the first Rabbits to submit an entry for Trial One. He chose Rabbit #110 for Division Leader, and (like many of the Lops) Rabbit #113 for division Runt. The video was heavily pixolated, and featured heavy static and audio distortion. #157's handiwork earned the recognition and admiration of HABIT, who described the video as "MORE INTERESTING THAN THE REST OF YOU PUT TOGETHER". The Device & Sickness On October 12, #157 was contacted by find.the.way, who requested his home address; against HABIT's orders not to speak to find.the.way, #157 obliged. Several days later, he received a package in the mail, the contents of which he shared (by request of HABIT) with the rest of the Lops division in a call. Shortly after receiving the package, #157 began to exhibited signs of sickness. He reported having difficulty sleeping, and developed a terrible, persistent cough. On HABIT's request, he began filming himself. On November 5th, he uploaded footage he'd recorded while walking through a park at night. The video showed distort footage of #157 filming a rabbit before continuing walking through a park; before he could go much further, he had a severe coughing fit, taking his balaclava off before coughing up a large amount of black slime onto the ground. As the weeks wore on, #157's health continued to worsen. On the evening of November 17, he confessed on camera (between violent coughing spells) that he'd started spitting up blood on a regular basis. At the video's conclusion, #157 accidentally tossed the bloody towel he'd been coughing into over the black box device, causing it to begin buzzing loudly – indicating for the first time that his blood was tainted with sigma radiation (a type of radiation associated with the Slender Man and individuals who have been exposed to him). Several hours after the "blood" video was uploaded, #157 gave a firsthand demonstration of the device in a Lop division call. He (with the help of #102) tried desperately to explain what the device was doing and what its readings meant to #123. However, #123 seemed unable (or unwilling) to hear what they were saying, let alone comprehend it. #157's coughing was severely violent throughout the call, such that he was sometimes unable to stand; the Rabbits (particularly #110) asked whether an over-the-counter remedy might help with his symptoms. #157 replied that no remedies helped him; that the coughing was a steady "stream". #123, meanwhile, showed an artificial sense of concern, interrupting them to read from (and offering links to) web sites with cough remedies. #157 refused his help in disgust, declaring that #123 had become "a puppet". Paranoia On December 5, #157 reported in the Lop chat that he felt "extremely unsafe"; he stated he could sense the Slender Man's presence and hear the device ticking faintly (indicating that the creature was close by), but that he couldn't see the creature itself. A short time later, he reluctantly admitted to the Lops that he had purchased a handgun. On December 12, #157 joined a handful of other Rabbits in find.the.way's secret call. He requested that he be addressed by his number rather than his first name. Amrett praised #157 for his intelligence. Despite this, he was the first of the Rabbits to express the concern that he (being infected by the Slender Man) might bring "corruption" into The Eden with his presence. He also stated that if #123 tried to after him again, David might not survive the encounter (despite the fact that #123 had made the same proclamation). End of the Line In mid-February 2016, #157 abruptly went missing. On the 27th, he returned to the chats, revealing that he had been abducted by the Slender Man. He described his experience as hellish, stating that it lasted for "eternities" and that he was punished by having to waste away from starvation over and over. Three days after #157's return, Amrett 2 informed the Rabbits that #123 had been "unbound" from HABIT, and was slated to win the Tournament as a proxy of the Slender Man. She explained that they needed to remove him from the equation – and that #157 was the best candidate for the job. During the last few weeks of the tournament, despite his new assignment from Amrett 2, #157 remained mostly quiet. When he did appear in the chats, his behavior seemed troubled and slightly sinister. Several days before the tournament's end, #123 seemingly disappeared from the chats completely; the Lops strongly suspected that #157 had carried out his "assignment". #157 was not able to be reached for the final call of the tournament; however, his number was entered into the chat's code, connecting him to Eden and ensuring that he would be alive and well in the new version of Timeline A. Personality #157 was bold, stubborn, and intelligent. He was easily the most secretive of the Rabbits; he seldom spoke outside of calls, essentially concealing not only his face and voice but his entire identity from the rest of the division. #157's true motives for entering the tournament were entirely unknown, and remained as such the end of the game. Abilities #157's greatest asset is his intelligence. He is good with deductive reasoning, highly observant, and isn't afraid to take risks. He also seems to have some mechanical skills, as he was able to not only determine what the device did, but how to use it to his advantage. Relationships Rabbit #123 #123 and #157 were the arch enemies of the Lop division. While both men were victims of the Slender Man, #157 seemed to view #123 with contempt, referring to him as a "puppet" on multiple occasions. When #123 began stalking #157 and threatened violence against him, #157 vowed that he would do the same (adding that he wasn't sure #123 would come out of the confrontation alive). Rabbit #130 #157 put some measure of trust in Rabbit #130. He willingly accepted their offer for assistance, sent #130 his personal photos of the device, and allowed them to analyze the pictures. Quotes "We can be the better rabbits here. They may talk about maturity but maturity comes through action. Or, in this case, inaction." ― Regarding the Angoras, Lop chat. "Were you running for her, or were you just running for yourself?" ― To #169, Lop chat. "Naivete is something that could be...a gift this time." ― After an obviously unwell #123 claimed he was "dandy candy", 11/18 Lop call. "How do we know that 123 isn't just...a''' '''PUPPET!?" ― 11/18 Lop call. "I don't want help from you." ― To #123, 11/18 Lop call. "The men in the masks. Pause. They...they always end up as the puppets, don't they?" ― Regarding #123's recent loss of self, 11/18 Lop call. “123. Take one step over my threshold and your brains will be a bloody pulp on my wooden floor.” ― Lop chat. "If he comes after me again, I'm not sure that...he'll survive the encounter." ― Regarding #123 (who had been stalking him), Find.the.way.call. "Well then we'll see...who survives." ― Regarding #123 (after #110 reminded him that #123 had also claimed that #157 wouldn't survive their encounter), Find.the.way.call. "How do I get in?" ― Expressing doubt over being able to enter The Eden, Find.the.way.call. "been to Hell and back. It took me. I can’t… minute later. I saw eternities. I wasted and entropied as punishment for being alive.” ― After returning from his abduction, The Hidden Ones chat. Trivia * Despite the Rabbits never having seen it, #157 insisted that he does have a face. * Though he never gave his home address, Box 1 revealed that #157 lives in Southern California. * #157's usual attire (in addition to his trademark black goggles and balaclava) consisted of a brown hoodie, skinny jeans, and black gloves. He has a very tall, lanky build, * #157's hair (what little of it we've seen) appears to be dark brown and wavy. * #157 was one of four Rabbits to be targeted by The Slender Man (the others being #102, #123, and #128), and was the only Rabbit to have been truly abducted by the creature (#102's abduction having been prevented). * According to HABIT, #157 was fully aware that he was a target of the Slender Man because, unlike #123, #157 isn't completely innocent. This later proved to be accurate: according to Dr. Corenthal, #157 and #102 weren't as easily "broken" by the Slender Man because they were older and (in the words of #102) had "seen some shit". * #157 was the only Rabbit to address #110 as "Jack" before the find.the.way call. It is unknown why HABIT allowed this. (Oddly, he refused to answer to his own name at all, insisting that the Rabbits address him as "#157" rather than Cecil.) * #157 once stated that "the men in the masks" always end up as "puppets"; this turned out to be prophetic, as not only was #123 revealed to be under the Slender Man's control, but #157 himself later fell under it as well (though it is unknown to what degree he was actually being controlled). * #157 may have been the second Rabbit to become a proxy of the Slender Man. (It is unknown whether #157 became bound to the Slender Man during his abduction experience, or whether he was simply a victim.) Gallery 157TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 157TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for Runt. DevicePresent.png|#157 presents the Device to the Lop chat. GroupArt157.png|#130's artistic depiction of #157. 70ArtGrouping.png|Artist's depiction of #157 (with #130 and #170). Links YouTube: kenopsic-ruin Category:Rabbits Category:Finalists Category:Slender Man Victims Category:English Lops